Craving
by seoulandheart
Summary: Son Pan: A young girl in search of finding out who her father was. Her goal: to attain information from the Briefs by working as an apprentice. But what happens when a certain lavender-haired main distracts her from her main intention? **Mirai no timeline / Future timeline**


**_1– Cerulean eyes_**

"This is the place!" The raven-haired girl smiled to herself as she compared a thick-filmed photograph to the sight before her.

"I will find you, Trunks Briefs!" She said eagerly before heading towards Capsule Corp.

* * *

"No." The elder bluette replied to the young girl, lying underneath a hovercraft of some sort and covered in grease.

"I'm sorry...?" The young girl replied, utterly confused; she looked down peculiarly at the old woman, who was dressed in overalls and garage rags.

"Ma'am, this sign clearly says you're accepting a young apprentice to work under you in this garage under supervision!" The girl explained as she reached in her pocket, unveiling a slightly disheveled 'help-wanted' poster. The elder woman looked up at the girl, observing her not to look a day older than 16. She rolled her eyes and resumed her mechanical work.

"I'm sorry, but I don't take any apprentices under the age of 18. Now leave young lady, before you make this old woman mad." The older, blue-haired woman said with an already angry tone in her voice. The woman yanked the poster in the girl's hands and instantly crumpled it up.

"But ma'am please, if you just give me one chance, I'm sure I'll be of help to you!" The black-haired girl persuaded.

"I can manage very well on my own thank you very much, I even already have a worker of my own and—" The bluette retorted before she was abruptly interrupted.

"No, I'm sure we could use some help here in the garage," Said a masculine voice from behind the arguing girl and woman. The young girl quickly spun herself around, only to, on-instant, lock her almond-like eyes with a Lavender-haired man's Cerulean blue eyes. Soon after though, the man averted his gaze and stretched his hand out towards the girl.

"I'm Trunks," Said the man, waiting to receive a handshake from the young girl. The girl only looked away and bowed her head down to greet him.

"My name is S-Pan, my name is Pan." The girl said, careful to avoid saying her family name.

"Nice to meet you, Pan. So, when were you looking to start your apprenticeship? I can help you unpack into your room." He explained, noticing how much the girl's shoulders were slouched due to carrying a large, heavy backpack.

"R-room? So you _are_ looking for someone to work full-time at the Capsule corp. garage?" The girl's face brightened, her lips then forming a wide smile.

Pan Son was one step closer to uncovering Trunks Briefs.

* * *

"Here's your room. There isn't that much here since it's just me and my mother living in this house. The bathroom is down the hall and my room is the next door to the right, so don't hesitate to ask me for help or anything." Trunks exclaimed, gently laying Pan's belongings on the wooden floor of the room.

"Alright, thank you Mr. Trunks, sir!" She said intently as she bowed her head again.

"Not a problem, and you don't need to address me formally; 29 is old enough already," He said laughing lightly as he exited her room.

Pan threw herself onto her new bed, squealing and squirming with pure excitement. She had actually made it this far! Pan assumed that her father must have been proud for her to make it this far. She was now residing in the Briefs' residence. She unzipped her bag and reached into the very bottom, pulling out another aged photograph, this time of Gohan, Bulma, and Trunks.

"I won't let you down, papa!" She said wholeheartedly as she looked at the photograph.

Pan soon changed into her sleepwear and got ready for bed. Once she was under the bed sheets, she took into account that the place was a little—no—**really** stuffy. The girl rose up from her bed and saw a window that she could crack open. With many unsuccessful attempts, Pan tried to open the window with no progress. She then noticed a lock mechanism of some sort on the window pane. She observed it carefully; she needed help.

* * *

*knock* *knock*

Pan tapped as lightly as she could with her small but strong hands on Trunks' bedroom door.

"Hmmn? Oh Pan, was there something you needed?" Trunks said, opening the door to his bedroom slightly, noticing the short-statured female.

"Trunks, I uhm-I'm really sorry to bother you this late at night but could you possibly help me open this window in my room? There's a type of lock on there that I didn't want to break—I mean touch, you know, in case it would trigger an alarm or something?"

"Oh, that's right, that's right. Let me help you with that then," he said, shutting his door behind him and entering Pan's room. He climbed onto her bed, fixed some latches and the window opened with no troubles, letting the cool outdoor breeze come inside. Pan observed his actions in awe. Trunks was actually more attractive in real life, compared to what she saw in older pictures; it _would_ make sense, since Trunks was only a young teenager in those old photos she had of him. The person before her was a grown man, with a tight short-sleeved shirt that had hardly hidden his sculpted muscles and a pair of grey sweatpants hanging slackly off his hips.

"There you go, Pan." Trunks said climbing off her bed. But Pan continued to stare at him, this time admiring his shoulder-length lavender locks, which were tied together loosely. She then rolled her eyes over to his sea blue, cerulean eyes; a pair of eyes that could make anyone melt. Trunks himself soon let his eyes wander to observe the petite girl before him. He wasn't a person to ever do this thing; it just wasn't in Trunks' character. Somehow though, this girl was _different;_ she was familiar to him in a way he wasn't aware of. He hadn't seen a person before with those slender legs, or undersized frame, but the moment he looked into her eyes, he was reminded of darkness. The eyes staring at him were those eyes, the eyes of his late mentor, Son Gohan. But no, these eyes _were_ different; these pupils showed innocence, pleading, attention. He was mesmerized, so he inched closer to her. Closer, and closer, and closer until there was no moving space between their two bodies. A sudden heat waved through their bodies despite the cool air coming through the window. Pan's heart rated accelerated; she liked this feeling, whatever it was, she liked it. But she needed more. She closed the gap of air between herself and him, locking lips with him into a lip-searing kiss. Her lips soon left his though, out of fear. Fear that she did something wrong. She didn't mean to jump on a man that had just met her; Pan wasn't like that! But the scorching feeling of closeness to Trunks felt enthralling.

"I'm, I'm sorry I don't know what came over me I just—mmf" Pan began before being cut off by the man's mouth, as he hungrily tasted her lips.

* * *

Hello there~ Here I am with a new story! Only this time, it will be taking place in the future timeline, huahauahua! As for my other story, I'm on top of that and it will be updated maybe tomorrow? ^^ Enjoy & reviews/criticism welcomed ~~


End file.
